This isn't Katy Perry: Part of Me
by waitingaroundto-die
Summary: Hanna just wanted to borrow a movie from Emily. Emison. Minor Haleb.


My attempt at fanfiction writing. I do not own any of these characters.

Hanna just wanted to borrow a movie from Emily..

Emily was sitting on her bed, back comfortably pressed against headboard, happily texting (actually, it started to look more like sexting) with Ali, her secret lover, girlfriend or something, they hadn't really defined it yet, when suddenly Hanna bursted in her bedroom like manners had never existed.

Emily startled looked up from her phone and quickly tried to tuck it away. She always felt a bit guilty texting Alison when the girls where around, actually, she felt a bit guilty around them all the time, because she doesn't like lying to them, but she is not really ready to tell them either, she wasn't sure how the girls would react to that information. She managed to subtly tuck her phone under one of her pink pillows.

"Hanna? Were we supposed to hang out today?" she asked unsurely with her brows furrowed.

"No, I texted you but you weren't answering, so I got a bit worried and, you know, impatient," Hanna panted, it looked like she had been running up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out a little bit and didn't notice your text" she replied quickly.

"Oookeeeey", blonde replied, she looked at Emily suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"What?" swimmer quickly responded.

"What?" Hanna replied confused.

"Well, why did you come here?"

Hanna looked at her for a few seconds distractedly. " Oh, I just wanted to borrow your Katy Perry movie. Caleb was complaining on our shopping trip the whole time, so I'm gonna make him watch it with me, to punish him for that," the blonde rambled.

Typical Hanna, Em thought to herself and smiled. "Sure, it's on that shelf," she said pointing to the shelf full with cd's and dvd's.

"Thanks, Em," she replied while taking the movie.

"I do feel kind of bad for Caleb, I've been shopping with you, it is kind of a torture" she teased with a light smile on her pink lips.

"Hey, you're my friend, so you don't get to choose sides and feel sorry for him."

"Sorry, Han," swimmer laughed.

"I would whack you with that pillow,but you are lucky this time cause I have to go and torture Caleb, "

"Well, see you later then, " she said but Hanna was already out of her room.

"Byeeee" Hanna was yelling while running out of her house.

Emily just laughed after her slightly crazy friend, never change, Han, she thought to herself.

Hanna was cuddling with Caleb on the sofa, munching on her popcorn gleefully, ready to watch the movie.

"Are you ready for almost two hours of fun and singing with Katy?" she joyfully asked with a happy smile on her face.

"Let's just get this over with," Caleb sighed, kissed her on a cheek and pressed play on the remote. The things I do for her, he thought to himself.

For a minute or two the screen was just black, then a little whispers and rustling were heard on the screen.

"Are you sure that's the real disc?" Caleb asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No idea, fast forward it a bit", she replied just as confused, little did she know that those were the words she is going to regret for the rest of her life."This doesn't look like a Katy Perry movie," she said unsure.

She didn't expect to see what she was seeing on the screen. It looked like a candle lit room. She was able to make out two blurry figures and a chair, it seemed like one of the figures was straddling the other on the chair, but she wasn't entirely sure cause it was still fast forwarding.

"Wow, Emily owns a porn," Caleb exclaimed cheerily with a huge grin on his face now and pressed play.

Well, if Hanna wasn't prepared to know that her always private and shy best friend owned a porn, she certainly wasn't ready for what she saw on the screen now. There she was, her shy and innocent swimmer, almost half naked, straddling some just as half naked blonde on a kitchen chair, in the middle of her own dining room, with her head tilted back while the blonde was greedily kissing all over her breasts and neck, it looked like the blondes hands were tied to the back of the chair.

Both of them just sat wide eyed on the couch, disbelievingly watching the scene in front of them. It looked like they were in some kind of shock or trance. Emily on the screen gasped loudly and Hanna got out of her daze. "Jesus Christ, turn it off," she shouted, shaking her head, while her friend on the screen started to moan desperately.

"I'm trying," pleasantly shocked boy said frantically pressing all buttons at once on the remote.

"Ali", Emily's moan rang through Hanna's living room just when Caleb managed to pause the video.

"What did she just said?" Hanna looked at Caleb, "did she said Alison's name?" she said louder, looking back at the now paused screen, and then she recognized their other blonde friend, it was easier to distinguish her face when it wasn't buried between swimmer's breasts.

Caleb looked at his surprisingly silent girlfriend, who was just sitting there staring ahead blankly.

"It wasn't a freaking Katy Perry movie,what is happening, Caleb, get me a bleach" Hanna screamed after a minute of silence. it looked like she had been scared for life.

"I will kill them," she murmured to herself.


End file.
